cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
Drakcon
|connectedresources = |bonusresources = }} The Empire of Drakcon Index *I. History *II. Government Description I. History The year 2076 marked the beginning of the Journey of 55 refugees from an Earth torn by war for over 60 years. This journey took them through space to a new world collectively know as Planet Bob. This world was in almost every way like Earth geographically and demographically, allowing them to choose a very resource rich area to settle in, the area being in Northeastern Siberia. With access to this vast mineral wealth they began to build a nation, The Empire of Drakcon. They chose the man who led them across space to be their leader, giving him the name Drakconus and crowing him their emperor. With the aid of their advanced medical technology, he was given a greatly extended life allowing him to continue to rule Drakcon long after most of us are dead. II. The Government of Drakcon The Empire is ruled by the Emperor or Empress with the help of the Imperial Court (which includes the War Marshal and the various Ministries) and the Imperial Council (which is made up of the Nobility and locally appointed leaders). The Emperor is the absolute monarch of the Drakcon Empire. In regards of Drakcon's political regime, it is similar to a Constitutional Monarchy it that all the laws must be approved by the Imperial Council. Still the Emperor remains a major power, and there are cases when a Emperor was able to enforce their will upon the Imperial Council. In either case, all the nobility, military leaders and planetary governments within Drakcon Empire must swear allegiance to the Emperor, and it is clear that Drakconians view it as something far greater than a simple formality. The Empire is broken down into Duchies. The Duchies (ruled by Dukes/Duchesses) are divided into Counties (ruled by Counts/Countesses), which are further divided into Districts (ruled by Lord/Ladies), and then Precincts (ruled by a locally appointed leader). Important persons within the Empire are also given various titles, signifying rank or status. Titles are sometimes (but not always) associated with feudal land holdings. Landed titles signify not only privilege, but also responsibility; both to the inhabitants of their fief, and to the well-being and protection of the Empire. The Dukes/Duchesses are feudal rulers appointed by the Emperor to rule a land holding in the boundaries of his/her Duchy. Each Dukes/Duchesses decree has the force of law within his/her Duchy, so long as it does not conflict with the Constitution. A Dukes/Duchesses governs until he/she dies or becomes unfit to do so; their titles are pasted on to an heir who is usually an immediate family member; though if they betray the Emperor they and their family could lose their titles and holdings. Dukes/Duchesses is highest title that one can achieve without becoming part of the Imperial family; Counts/Countesses are the next lowest while Lord/Lady is the lowest land holding title. Milord and Milady seem to be used as general-purpose honorifics regardless of actual rank. The bureaucracy part of the Drakconian Empire is organized into Ministries which are then organized into Departments which are organized into Offices; for example the Imperial Ministries of Resources has the Department of Natural Resources which has the Office of Fish and Wildlife in it. See also *Drakcons Military *Doragontium *Emperor Drakconus the 1st